You and Me and Cupcakes Makes Three
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sam and Cas bakes some cupcakes. What better to do while waiting for them then to have sex?


It didn't happen often, but when Sam got the craving for it, he didn't stop until he had it.

The soft, moist texture, the smell of them wafting into his nose, the process of making them – it was almost too much to even bear thinking about. He knew that he shouldn't – money was tight these days – but he didn't care.

He had to have them. There was simply no choice.

Sam wandered into the bunker's kitchen, Dean at the counter making a sandwich and humming Zeppelin. They had both decided a week to themselves and not hunting was something they both needed and Sam hadn't left the bunker in three days, spending his time reading and napping and generally doing what he wanted. He hadn't seen much of Dean in the meantime, but given the grease stains on his forearms and face he'd probably been tinkering with the Impala, taking the time to make sure it was in perfect condition.

Dean didn't even turn around when he heard Sam open the refrigerator. "Whatcha looking for Sammy?"

Sam bent down and scanned his eyes over the fridge's meager contents. "Cupcakes. I want to make cupcakes Dean."

Dean chuckled. "Got a sweet tooth today or something?"

Sam straightened and closed the refrigerator. "More like a week now Dean. And we don't have stuff to make them do we?"

Dean took a bite of his sandwich (ham and cheese and a whole bunch of other stuff Dean knew Sam wouldn't eat) and spoke as he chewed. "Nope. Used the last of the eggs this morning at breakfast." Dean made a small noise of contentment at getting the mustard balance just right on his sandwich.

Sam sighed and turned to look at his brother. "I don't suppose the Impala's in any sort of shape for a run into town is it?"

Dean shook his head. "Sorry Sam. Got it up on blocks right now. Brake pads don't replace themselves."

Sam sighed again. "Alright."

He really wanted those cupcakes.

But wheels weren't the only method of travel he could count on.

Sam walked back to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed, bowing his head in prayer. "Cas, it's me. If you're not busy-" Sam's words were cut off by the flutter of wings and suddenly he was tumbling backwards on his bed, Castiel pushing him backwards and kissing him at the same time. "Hello Sam."

Sam smiled up at him and carded a hand through the angel's hair. "That was quick."

"I may have been on my way here already. To see you. Just you. Maybe naked?" Cas licked his lips and hooded his eyes at Sam, a sudden flare of desire coursing through him. Sam reached down and put his hands on Cas's hips, running his fingers over them and reaching around to cup his ass. "Maybe."

Cas dipped his head and kissed Sam on the mouth, his tongue seeking permission against Sam's lips. Sam moaned a little, his own arousal growing as he felt the velvet smoothness of the angel's tongue against his, the taste of him clean from Grace. Sam reached up and started to push Cas's trench coat off but stopping himself when he heard his stomach growl.

Cas broke the kiss and laughed. "Sam, do you require nourishment?"

Sam laid his head back on his pillow and ran his hands up and down the sides of Cas's body. "Well… kind of. I was going to make cupcakes but we don't have the ingredients and I was kind of hoping-"

"That I could help you obtain them?" Cas finished Sam's sentence and spread his legs a little wider on Sam's hips.

Sam looked a little chastened. "Well… yes. I wouldn't ask but Dean's got the Impala out of commission and I really, really want-"

Cas stilled him with a finger against his lips. "Sam, it's alright. I shall help you. So long as you promise me that we can continue this later." Cas reached down and squeezed Sam's cock through his jeans.

Sam moaned and closed his eyes. "Y… yes. I'd love to."

Cas still didn't let Sam up for a while, kissing him until Sam's stomach rumbled again.

. . .

Cas set them down in a section of the local supermarket where they wouldn't be seen just materializing into existence, Sam stumbling for a second before Cas caught him. It was relatively quiet in the store, just a few people doing their shopping. Sam took Cas in hand and started to read the signs above the aisles, looking for whatever might indicate where the baking materials might be. Cas let his eyes wander over the rows of foodstuffs, trying to aid Sam in his search. Cas wasn't entirely sure what went into cupcakes but he was dying to find out. Sam didn't bake often but when he did, even Cas whose opinion of food was largely indifferent would have to admit that it was a pleasure to try Sam's desserts.

That and Sam's mouth tasted really good after he'd had sweets.

Sam found the baking aisle and perused the boxes of cake mix. It was hard to find but Sam knew he'd seen it here before – pumpkin chocolate mix. It had been his favorite flavor for a long, long time, ever since the Halloween when he was eleven and Dean had come back to their motel with a bag full of treats that he'd gotten from the local church – in it had been a pumpkin chocolate cupcake and Sam had compared all other desserts he'd had since then to that perfect balance of flavors. Dean might have been the wiz with meat and pie but Sam could bake anything else. It had over the years become a sort of comforting ritual whenever they managed to stay in a motel that would have a kitchenette in it. Even if it was just something simple, he would do it to relax – that and Dean tended to not be quite as much of an ass to him if he had a good brownie or two in him.

Sam bent down and rested his hands on his knees as he looked over the rows of boxes, Betty Crocker and Pillsbury alike staring back at him. Cas stood silently behind him, his eyes taking in the curve of Sam's bottom as his jeans stretched to accommodate his hunched from. Cas couldn't help himself and reached out to run his fingers up the back of Sam's thigh and over his ass.

Sam jumped slightly at the contact and turned to face the angel. "What do you want?" Sam couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"You." Cas stepped forward and put his hands on Sam's hips and kissed him, one hand sliding up to cup the side of Sam's face. Cas was never this affectionate with him, and they'd been together for some time now. Sam momentarily forgot about his quest for cake and let Castiel kiss him, the angel's hands a blessing on his skin.

They were interrupted by a woman clearing her throat and saying excuse me, mumbling about perverts under her breath. It wasn't anything they weren't used to by now, but it still made Sam uncomfortable all the same. Sam reluctantly let Cas go and turned back to the shelf in front of him.

"Can you go and get eggs and milk Cas? Probably gonna need them anyway." Sam couldn't keep the slight anger out of his voice and the woman's silent bigotry. As Castiel started to walk away he leaned into towards Sam's body and whispered "She's just jealous she hasn't seen you naked Sam."

Sam felt a little better at that.

. . .

After tracking down the rest of the ingredients (seriously how many things did it take to make cupcakes) and zapping back to the bunker, Sam promptly made sure that Dean was going to be busy for a while. He really didn't want Dean coming in and helping himself to samples as he baked, running greasy fingers through the batter. Also, given how handsy Cas was being Sam was positive that this wasn't going to make it all the way to his bedroom, and the last thing he needed was Dean walking in and Sam being buried balls deep in Cas's ass.

Sam rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeve t-shirt and washed his hands, Castiel removing his coat and suit jacket, imitating Sam and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Watching Cas partially undress and expose just that little bit of skin made heat pool in the bottom of Sam's stomach, the desire he'd been feeling earlier creeping back up on him. Cas made even that simple action look so graceful, preparing himself to cook with Sam.

Sam dried his hands and walked over to where Cas was standing. "Cas… you don't have to help me. I mean…. I can handle it." Sam took Cas's hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over his knuckles, gently squeezing them.  
Cas squeezed Sam's hands back, looking up at Sam's face. "I want to Sam. I don't know much about it but… I would be more than willing to learn. And the thought of you with flour smudged on your face… I find to be incredibly erotic." Cas felt his pulse quicken at the thought, Sam covered in the fine white dust.

Sam could almost see the desire rise in Cas's face. "Well…. if… shit Cas I don't even have a response to that."

Cas smiled and brought one of Sam's hands to his lips and kissed the knuckles on it. "Why don't we start and see what happens?" The angle let Sam's hands go and stepped over to the counter, surveying the ingredients Sam had laid out. "Show me?" Cas wanted to do this with Sam more than anything, to share in this experience with him.

Sam smiled and stepped over next to Cas. "Alright. First, wash your hands." Cas complied, copying Sam from earlier and making sure that his hands were scrubbed well with warm water and soap. Upon finishing, Cas turned to Sam and awaited further instruction.

"Measuring cups – top left cabinet above the stove. I'll get the mixing bowls." A moment later they set their respective items down on the counter and Sam opened up one of the grocery bags, retrieving a box of the mix (he'd bought all that they had) and his other purchases, including a new spoon for him to stir with. Sam mixed the first part of the ingredients together, beginning to stir them. After a moment, Sam stopped and gently pushed the bowl towards Cas. "You try it. Stir it until it's easy to move the spoon through the batter."

Cas nodded and began to move, concentrating on stirring the batter until it was far more liquid than it had been before, Sam going and getting the cupcake pan he'd bought earlier. He got out cooking spray, making sure that every space in it was well coated – he didn't want them sticking to the pan.

Sam went over to the oven and turned it up to the right temperature, the old gas-fired appliance coming to life quickly. Cas was still stirring when Sam turned back around, brows furrowed in concentration. Sam smiled and came up behind him, putting his hands on Cas's hips and rubbing them. "Looks great Cas." He gently kissed down the side of Cas's neck, his lips sending a shiver down the angel's spine that only Sam had ever been able to make him feel.

"Would you like to taste it?" Cas stopped stirring and ran his right index finger through the batter, coating it well. He lifted it and brought it to Sam's lips. Sam opened his mouth and Cas's finger slid in, swirling his tongue around the digit. He heard Cas's breath catch as he sucked the batter off, wrapping his arm further around Cas's front and pulling him even closer. Cas could feel the hot outline of Sam's erection against his ass, causing his own arousal to stir. Sam didn't let go of Cas's finger until he'd gotten all of the batter off of it, taking a great deal of pleasure in the breathy little moans that Cas was uttering as his tongue moved over the ends of Cas's fingers.

"Tastes good Cas – better get these in the pan." Sam let go of Cas, as he walked away brushing his fingers over the spots where he knew Cas's wings to be, causing the angel to moan and the lights to flicker briefly. Sam smiled to himself and got the cupcake pan, setting it on the counter and taking the bowl full of batter from Cas's hands. He poured equal measures of the stuff into each hole, using his eyes to judge the amount. So long as they turned out to be of roughly equal size, he wasn't particularly bothered. He sauntered over to the oven and set the timer, opening the door and putting the cupcakes in.

Castiel's voice was rougher than usual, thick with want. "Sam?"  
Sam made sure he bent over far to give Cas a good look at his ass as he slid the cupcakes into the oven. "Yes?" He closed the oven door and straightened, a wide grin parting his lips.

"Fuck me." Sam was across the kitchen in an instant, picking Cas up and setting him on the counter, their lips crashing together as Sam ravaged Cas's mouth with his own, their tongues sliding against one another. Sam fumbled with Cas's tie, his fingers clumsy as he tried to get the knot undone, Cas's fingers reaching down to tear apart his shirt. Sam vaguely registered the sound of buttons flying everywhere, tinks of plastic clattering against the counter and cabinets. That Cas didn't even bother to use mojo to get his clothes off was something that Sam found to be incredibly erotic.

Sam finally got the tie undone and dropped it to the floor, Cas's shirt hanging open, lean body exposed for Sam to see. Sam laved his tongue over Cas's collarbone and neck, nipping his skin, Cas's body arching forward into Sam's touch. "Sam… my…. My wings…" Cas reached up and pushed his shirt off, his wings unfurling behind him, causing whatever was on the counter to crash to the floor in a clatter, flour flying everywhere, covering them both.

Sam barely noticed as the smell of ozone and wing oil filled his nostrils, indicating that Castiel very, very aroused. Sam pulled Cas forward to where he was just sitting on the counter, kissing him hard on the lips again. Sam tentatively touched around the roots of Cas's wings, Cas nodding his head, a silent giving of permission to Sam.

Sam reached up and massaged Cas's oil glands, the smell of it becoming even thicker as he felt the substance coat his fingers and run down the smooth muscles of Castiel's back. Cas clawed at the front of Sam's shirt, trying his best to get it off and his hands at the skin of Sam's body. Sam obliged him by momentarily releasing Cas and stepping back, pulling the flannel over his head without bothering to unbutton it.

Cas wrapped his hands around Sam's back under his arms and licked over Sam's anti-possession tattoo, causing the hunter to groan with pleasure as Cas's tone moved over his skin, his lips sealing over the skin of Sam's chest in places to suck marks into the skin, growling "Mine" over and over again.

Sam dug his hands into the thick feathers at the base of Cas's wings, his cock straining against the confines of his jeans. He felt Cas's back tense in kind, responding to Sam's touch, Sam's head craned back to give Castiel all of the access he wanted to Sam's body.

Cas placed his mouth over Sam's left nipple and Sam let out a broken whimper, the angel's tongue and teeth a blessing on his skin that he never wanted to part with. Cas sucked at the bud until Sam cried out again and pushed Cas off of him, his hands immediately going to his belt buckle and fly, working them until his pants and boxer briefs dropped to the floor, Cas imitating him and taking his own pants and underwear off, picking his legs up and letting them drop to the ground, going to the floor along with his shoes. Cas started to take off his black dress socks, but Sam stopped him.

"Leave 'em on Cas – think they're sexy. And don't move." Sam stepped out of his jeans, his own shoes discarded in the pile. He went over to the bag on the table and got out a tub of chocolate frosting, smiling at Cas as he popped the lid off and tore off the safety seal, dropping them to the floor. He moved to stand back in between Castiel's legs, his hard cock brushing against the angel's. Sam ran two fingers through the frosting and painted it in a stripe down Cas's chest, coating him from neck to navel.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Sam reached behind Cas and pressed two fingers to his right oil gland, feeling the liquid soak his fingers and hearing Cas moan loudly, the angel's hands on his hips. Sam felt the warmth of Grace on them, sure that there would be angry red marks there later where Cas had burned him.

He'd gotten used to it by now.

Sam sucked the two oil coated fingers into his mouth, the cool-burn taste of it making his body feel like he was floating. He sucked on them until they were clean, dipping his head to kiss Cas on the lips again and then move down his body, licking the frosting up slowly, Cas feeling the vague burn of himself as Sam moved down his body, his tongue covered in oil and frosting, Cas's wings curling forward to trace down Sam's back, the brush of feathers making Sam squirm.

Sam moved all the way down to Cas's leaking cock, full and hard and thick. Sam looked up at Cas as he got down on his knees and took the angel into his mouth, his lips sealing over him and his tongue dancing slowly over the flared head, Sam's eyes watching Cas's face as he pleasured him, his hand slowly moving up and down the shaft, blowing Cas good and deep.

Castiel kept one hand braced against the counter as the other moved to press against the back of Sam's neck, his Grace pulsing through him and leaving finger prints on Sam's skin, claiming him further. Sam felt the burn of Grace on him, encouraging him to suck Cas even harder, the feeling of it making Sam's cock jump, feeling precome run down his length and past his balls, more turned on than he had been previously, his ears absorbing every breathy little moan that passed from Cas's lips, soft curses both in English and Enochian.

Sam kept sucking until Cas put a hand on his forehead and pushed him back, panting and wings fluttering, his cock pulsing with arousal, coated in frosting, precome, and Sam's saliva. "Sam… I need you inside me – please. Lube – my coat… right front pocket."

So he had come prepared. "You were planning this all along weren't you Cas?" Sam found that to be incredibly arousing, Cas making plans for this to happen.

"Of course Sam. Why wouldn't I desire you?" Cas smiled and licked his lips, eyeing Sam's naked body as Sam bent to retrieve the lube from the pocket of his coat.

Sam came back over to Cas and claimed his mouth again, squirting lube onto his cock and then onto Cas's hole, pressing two fingers and working Castiel open, feeling Cas's Grace flare against his lips and tongue. Sam held Cas's body tight as he slowly fucked in and out of him with his fingers, every couple of thrusts crooking them to find Cas's prostate, Cas moaning into his mouth with want.

Sam finally let up on him and said "Think you're ready for me Cas? Think you're ready to take this big fucking cock?"

Cas put his hands on Sam's hips and pulled him forward roughly. "Sam Winchester if you don't fuck me right now I will end you where you FUCK." Sam had lined himself up as Cas was speaking and pushed into him suddenly, filling him instantly. Cas slid further forward on the counter, Sam tugging him forward in order to try and find a better angel.

Sam began to thrust in and out of Cas's ass, holding on tight to his hips so that he didn't fall off, Cas's wings curling and uncurling behind him, his head tossed back against the cabinet as Sam fucked into him, the kitchen rattling around them as Cas's Grace flared with every pump of Sam's hips, reaching down to stroke himself as Sam fucked him.

"Yeah, that's it Cas, shit. Stroke your cock for me baby, want you to come for me." Sam started fucking him harder, Cas hot and tight and perfect around him, his hands digging bruises into Cas's hips, squeezing tightly as he felt his cock bump against the swell of Cas's prostate, tears of pleasure rolling down the angel's face every time Sam hit it.

"Sam…. Please…. SAM…. Soon" Cas had completely lost the ability to speak right now, Sam's cock thrusting into him mercilessly and making him feel sensations that only Sam had ever been able to make him feel, complete and absolute pleasure and contentment.

"That's it Cas, come for me." Sam's voice was rough and low, fucked out from arousal and sucking Cas's cock. Hearing the words was all it took and Cas exploded, his come flying up and over his right shoulder, hitting the cabinets and the edge of his wing, the rest of it coating his face and body, contrasting against the traces of frosting on his torso.

Watching Cas's load fly like that made Sam come, his hips stuttering as he came deep inside his angel, crying out Cas's name and feeling his body tense and then relax with his release. Cas held on tight to coax him through his orgasm, Sam's head dipping and coming to rest against his shoulder as he finished, his shoulders heaving with relief.

A moment later Sam heard the oven ding, the cupcakes finished. Sam picked his head up and looked Cas in the eye. "Hungry?"

Cas smiled and gave Sam a gentle kiss. "Not anymore."

Dean came into the kitchen, starting to ask what was for lunch, his walking stopped by seeing 1) His naked brother and an equally naked angel of the Lord on the counter and 2) the mess of what looked like cake ingredients scattered on the floor 3) the embarrassed and horrified looks on both of their faces.

It took Dean eating six of Sam's cupcakes before he stopped threatening to kill them both.


End file.
